AlterEgo
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: drabbles about Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara alter egos. including Shizaya, Tsugaru-Psyche, Tsukishima-Hachimenroppi, Delic-Hibiya, Sakuraya-Shitsuo, sensei!Shizaya, butler!Shizaya, and more XD
1. Chapter 1  TsukishimaxHachimenroppi 1

DRRR! AlterEgo c1

T : "rustle, rustle"

R : T

P : TSUKISHIMA Shizuox HACHIMENROPPI Izaya

D : I-D(o)-N(ot)-O(wn)-DRRR!

W : Malexmale, fluff/smut(?), might be OOC? T_T, and the grammatical errors scattering around~

"Rustle, rustle"

.

.

He always loves to sleep.

Sleeping peacefully, curled like a cat below his fluffy fury red jacket beside the white – scarfed guy named Tsukishima.

He didn't know when did his sleeping habitual started. As long as he remembered, he always sleeps like that, with him…

And, like always, whenever Hachimenroppi's eyelids started to shut, his large, gentle, yet clumsy hands started its way to ruffle his raven hair.

Rustle, rustle.

Gently, yet clumsily hands rustling Hachimenroppi's hair, brought the red – eyed boy deeper to his sleep.

And, while the brunette boy fallen asleep, the blond brought Roppi's head onto his lap, while tsukishima himself blushed furiously.

After his face back to its original color, he smiled and keeps rustling the raven' head, until he himself feeling sleepy yet to follow his lover.

And, he'll put his large hand on Roppi's cheek, kissed his chiseled face gently and patted laid his head backwards, closing his eyes while putting his right hand on Roppi's brunette head.

Finally, with a soft kiss, Tsukishima brought himself to dreams about Roppi, while Hachimenroppi' dreaming about a certain white – slayered spectacled blond named Tsukishima, with smiles on their faces and left hands joined.

Always like that.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yay~!<p>

First alter ego of Shizuo/Izaya XD

There'll be more, I'm planning on TYPING (not writing, as the chapters are fully written on my notes) another alteregos, Tsugaru-Psyche, Delic – Hibiya, ShitsuoxHitzaya (I'll explain later in their chapter), Shizuo – sensei X Izaya – sensei, AND of course Shizuo – izaya themselves ^^

Jaa, review, pretty pleaaase? :3


	2. Chapter 2 TsugaruxPsyche 1

DRRR! AlterEgo c2

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

T : Pen and paper

R : T

Date : 30/05/2011 created XD~

(btw, AlterEgo chap.1 was created 30/05/2011 too :p)

P : TSUGARUJIMA Shizuox PSYCHEdelic Izaya

D : DRRR! – own – not – do – I. (Got it? XD)

W : Malexmale, random fluff/smut(?), might be OOC? T_T, and , of course, filled with my sucks grammar~ D'X

Pen and Paper

.

.

They are lived with music.

.

Musics, for them, were very important.

.

Just like the oxygen to breathe, sunshine for warmth.

.

Tsugaru is a very calm, matured man. With a calming blue, soft sapphire gems in his eyes. His soul was devoted to instruments, enka, calm and relaxing musics.

.

Psyche, on the other side, is very enegetic and rather childish. His pink orbs filled with excitement and adventures, and lived for singing the upbeat musics.

.

In the other words, they're an exact opposite.

Their daily life was filled with instruments, musics, and laughter.

.

.

That's makes their life colorful.

Some of the days, they would write their music sheets together, sharing some pink and blue papers and pen.

* * *

><p>One day, in a calm evening, Tsugaru and Psyche were sitting together under Tsugaru's kotatsu* and wrote their music sheets.<p>

"Nee, nee, Tsu – chan! How's this?" Psyche handed the man in blue kimono his pink music sheets.

"Hm… Didn't you think that we should put this part in decrescendo**?" Tsugaru smiled.

"No~! I wanna make this more upbeat than the original one~" Psyche cheered.

"Okay, I'll put it like this, then…" Tsugaru right hand' went to the table, seeking for a pen.

.

It was a moment when their hands grabbing each other above the pen.

"!" both Tsugaru' and Psyche' bodies jolted.

"…So… Sorry!" they both apologized, stuttered as Psyche blushed and Tsugaru's cheeks dusted pink.

.

And, unknowing to each other, not only their bodies that jolted at that moment, but each of their hearts are also felt the sparks of a "pleasing, comforting warmth" from only the innocent pen lied on the table.

* * *

><p>*kotatsu<p>

- a Japanese table with heater.

** decrescendo

- music's thingy. It's about how the upbeat musics turned to a slower, softer part.

A/N:

Yay for Tsugaru and Psyche! XD


	3. Chapter 3 butler Shizaya

DRRR! AlterEgo c3

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

* * *

><p>T : Kitchen<p>

R : T

Date : 30/05/2011 created XD~

P : HANEJIMA SHITSUO x HORIHARA HITZAYA

D : I hope someday Narita – sensei would picks me as a legal child XD So I could own it a bit XD

W : OOC, Additional character; GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; and varying updates.

Additional chara : Butler!Izaya = (H)orihara (s)Hit(suji)+(I)zaya. He's the Butler! Version of Izaya XD~ Pity for Shizuo that there's no Butler!Version of Izaya, so I created Hitzaya based on my imagination for Shizuo's sake LOLOL XD

.

.

_Kitchen_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Live as a butler wasn't easy.

.

Surrounded by luxuries that they'd never own, and they'd have to be ready 24/7 for their spoilt master.

.

And, as stated in the ethic code of the butlers, they should never get married or having a special relationship with anyone, and only can reserve, devoted to their master.

.

But, rules are just only damn rules.

.

Their master may could control their life, control their freedom.

.

But, they do have something that their master cannot control any bit of ot:

Their love, their hearts.

Which are belonged only to theirselves, as Hanejima Shitsuo and Horihara Izaya.

* * *

><p>But.<p>

.

Maybe they can't do anything for the rules, but still, they could have a little piece of happiness, in the castle kitchen, their "own" castle.

"Shitsuo, flour please?" Hitzaya called the blonde butler.

"Here," the blonde handed the mentioned thing to the slender brunette, and carefully tried to hold his hands.

"Th- Thanks," the brunette smiled.

Hitzaya poured the flour to the mixing bowl, and writing something on it.

'ILY,SH'

The blond knows what it means. He grinned sheepishly.

"Me too," the taller butler passed through the smaller one, and drape a fast, sweet kiss on the brunette.

They couldn't be blunt, but, for them, these little pieces of happiness were enough.

In their "own" castle.

* * *

><p>Hai hai, Asiklkisa's request' fulfilled XD~<p>

Here's the butler! Series :D~

Next one will be the spoilt cutie prince Hibiya, and his playboy mate, Delic! XD

Hemm, mind to leave a minute for review? :'3


	4. Chapter 4 DelicxHibiya 1

DRRR! AlterEgo c4

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

* * *

><p>T : DiarySpoiltness

R : T

Date : 30/05/2011 created, alongside with the earlier but I have a crappy connection and a hard time to deal with D'X~

P : PsycheDELIC Shizuo x Hibiya

D : I DO want to own DRRR! If Ryohgo Narita – sensei decides to sold its ownership XD

W : As usual, maybe it'll be an OOC; GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; and varying updates.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Diary/Spoiltness_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"I command thou to be my horse!" that's the - oh, Delic can't even count it anymore- _some_ time Hibiya's yell heard that day.

He still tried to keep his cool, puffing smokes from his cigarettes, his magenta eyes half – lidded in relaxation.

"Mooh~" was his only reply.

"I AM your prince!" Delic twitched. 'The goddamnedhell I didn't know how much fucking times Hibiya said that' the blond growled, annoyed. A vein popped in his temple just one per million seconds.

And finally, his dam of patience drools, flooding.

"YOU DO KNOW I'm not fucking good at neither pampering brats nor held my anger! And YOU DO keep pissing me off ALL THE DAMNED DAY!" Delic twitched.

"….!" Hibiya left speechless.

.

And he left the room immediately.

.

"Wa- Wait! Hey!" Delic' hands stretched, tried to hold him back as he felt quite, quite guilty for scolded Hibiya.

He spent the almost entire afternoon to search through the mansion, seeking for his "prince" who is nowhere to be seen. The last room is Hibiya's room. But, the last search was all vain.

"Pffffftt…." The blond in white sighed between his clenched teeth. He's all sweaty from the searching.

"Don't you try to play the fucking hide and seek with me, brat! You damned chibi…" Delic mumbled as he takes his suit off.

.

Suddenly his magenta eyes caught a glimpse of golden – covered thick book, labeled "The Prince' Diary".

He grinned. "This should be that chibi's diary," Delic smirked. He laid his toned up body on Hibiya's large bed, and started to read the entire diary.

After he read all of it, he stunned, as he reads the last day the "chibi" wrote.

"So, after all, all of that chibi's spoilt act was, 'It's because I didn't know how to act around him, since tommorow's his birthday and I want to be with him all the day, I know that I… loved him, and all the way I just wanted to be with him tomorrow!'," Delic read the last part of the thick book.

.

Now the blond know that his spoiltness was just an act to pull his attention.

"Y…YOU! Peasant!" Hibiya's voice broke the silence.

"I…! I..!" Delic shocked.

But, Hibiya wasn't scold him "peasant", "commoner", or whateverfuckingphrase like usual. The little prince just stood still, flushed.

.

"Sorry," Delic threw the diary to its original place.

Delic waved his hands at the prince wannabe, pointing the bed beside him. "Come here, ochibi," he said, grinned his usual, confidence, seducing grin.

Hibiya's now all burnt up. But, he decided to push his booty legs forward, took off his boots and leaned over.

"Hey, put these off too," Delic took off his crown and brown cape.

"Hey!"

"Sssh. The sun's off. Time to sleep," Delic cut him off, brought Hibiya's head over his draped arm, covering both of them with the smaller's cape.

Hibiya's all flushed and speechless.

"Such a spoilt little princess of mine…" Delic teased.

"I'm a prince!"

That night, they slept and embracing at each other….

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Yooo~!<p>

This is the DelicxHibiya's fic, presented for you :]

Dunno if this one' considered as drabble or not . gomengomengo~

Hahaha, kindly, as usual, just one minute, gimme feedback? :3

Sankyu~!


	5. Chapter 5 sensei! Shizaya

DRRR! AlterEgo c5

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

* * *

><p>T : "A" Score<p>

R : T

Date : 30/05/2011 created, finisihed 01/06/2011

P : Shizuo – sensei x Izaya - sensei

D : Did Narita Ryohgo sensei opening a daughter registration? I do want to own it XD

W : Forgive my Fujo-ness, because this is MalexMale like usual, an OOC; GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; and varying updates.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_"A" Score_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

"Make sure that all of your homework finished tomorrow!" Izaya – sensei said, glancing over a fat spectacled man behind him.

"Allright, Orihara sensei!" the students replied. They're packing their belongings and rushed to the next class, P.E. class.

"Well, Orihara – sensei, you'll receive your result in a couple days," the fat man said.

"Thank you, inspector – san," Izaya – sensei replied.

=0=

"Speed up your paces!" Shizuo – sensei yelled, clicking his stopwatch as the students entered their laps.

"Ooooi!" the students yelled.

The blond physics glanced over the inspection man with an awkward look.

After a whole ten minutes, suddenly a boy tripped and bled his own knee.

"Dammit!" the brown – haired teen cursed, pulling down a brunette boy' socks. "YOU F*KING TRIPPED ME!"

"The hell I do!" the brunette shouted.

And began a fight.

Shizuo – sensei noticed the fight, and shouted, "BOTH OF YOU! STOP AND GO HERE!"

The fighting boys approached their angered sensei.

"You, two, will do the P.E. essays with me afterschool," he said with suppressed anger.

.

.

.

=0=

.

.

_Couple days later…_

.

"Orihara – sensei got A? As expected of Orihara – sensei!"

"Ah, Kishitani – sensei got A too!"

"How about you, Shizu – chan?" Izaya – sensei asked.

But, the blond Heiwajima just turns away and leave.

.

=0=

.

.

_School' rooftop…_

.

"I knew I'll always found you here!" Izaya cheered, face above the blond physical teacher who's lying down, basking under the sun.

"Ah, Izaya," was the blonde' only respond.

Izaya saw a pile of burning ashes, and large black "D" printed on it.

"Sooo…. Shizu-chan got 'D', eh?" Izaya teased.

"Shut up, flea, none of your fucking business and you'd better off with that nickname," Shizuo spat.

"I know why… I've peek your inspection paper," Izaya smirked. "Reason of the given score: blonde hair, detention giving, class-fighting, and harsh method."

"They didn't even tell me!"

"Well, well, Shizu-chan… but you're always got 'A' from me," Izaya smiled genuinely.

"… hey thanks," the blonde sensei reached the smaller sensei, planted a kiss on the red – eyed teacher.

.

.

.

_At the other side of the rooftop' door…_

.

"I told you! Iza - sensei and Shizu – sensei is sharing hots!" Erika Karisawa, the second grader, told Yumasaki, Mikado, and Kida.

"Gosh…" the boys facepalmed, flushed.

* * *

><p>=0=<p>

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR THE LATENESSS ASDFGHJQWERTYU!<p>

As an apologize, here are two chapters for ya!

Can't resist the urge to write sensei!Shizaya :D

Hahahaa, I lost my own mind when I wrote this *squeaks*

How's the taste? :3


	6. Chapter 6 shizaya 1

DRRR! AlterEgo c6

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

* * *

><p>T : Why not?<p>

R : T

Date : 30/05/2011 created, finisihed 01/06/2011

P : the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro x Shinjuku Informant

D : Cmon, guys, everyone knows the hot blonde and the cool raven head belongs to their rightful owner. XD

W : Forgive my Fujo-ness, because this is MalexMale like usual, but not lemony, OOC-ness; GRAMMATICAL SUCKS; and varying updates.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Why Not?_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Both Shizuo and Izaya startled, watched the light screen with amazement.

"That's how your otherselves do~" Shinra giggled with excitement.

But, wait. He's not the real Shinra. The man introduced himself as Diamond, and he is the counterpart of Shinra with more evil side and strangeness.

"But~ no way Shizu-chan would caress my hair like Tsukishima does! He'll surely chop my hair off!" Izaya protested.

"And no way would Izaya be a cheery innocent brat like Psyche!"

"And Shitsuo's gentler than this protozoan!"

"The hell' froze if izaya said my grade is A!" Shizuo curled his fists.

"But, it's all it seems~" Diamond smirked. "Now, why don't you two just re-think about your relationship~ Why do you both felt excited each other, ne? Why not? It's not too late to start a relationship."

"IT'S DEFINITELY HATRED!"

.

.

But, on their way home, they'd think about Diamond's words.

"Izaya… if only he try to be more honest and drop off his cocky attitude, I…"

"Shizu-chan… well, If only he could drop off his aggressive killing inten to murder me, I…"

"Tch….Why not?" The raven picked his glamorous gadget to call a certain blonde, while the blonde do the exact act and thoughts.

"Shi-"

"Iza-"

The blonde and the raven head crossed each other, and jointed their hands together.

"Well… if our otherselves can do… Why not?" both smiled, hand – in – hand.

While Ikebukuro people stared, and crazed to death like the end of time is coming.

"… love ya'," the blond said, replied by a hug from the raven head.


	7. Chapter 7 TsukishimaxHachimenroppi 2

DRRR! AlterEgo c7

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

T : Bokura no Monogatari (Our Tale)

R : T

Date : 02/06/2011 created XD~

P : TSUKISHIMA Shizuox HACHIMENROPPI Izaya

D : DRRR! – own – not – do – I. (Got it? XD)

W : MXM, no lemon fluff indeed, fail!angst and just burn the grammar rules.

.

.

.

_Bokura no Monogatari (Our Tale)_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Since he met a certain clumsy blonde guy, he's no longer in darkness.

He's no longer frustrated.

He's no longer having nightmares.

He's no longer sliced himself.

His scars on his arms, fading away like his dark past.

And, his days are brighter, just like the stars he saw.

Yeah, stars.

Like that summer night.

But, one day, today, ruined his rehabilitations day.

"That's Altair, Deneb, and the other one is Vega," Tsukishima smiled, as he wrapped Roppi's bleeding arms.

_Oh, of course the scars are because himself, again._

_It was an ordinary day, ordinary summer day when he accidentally found a knife lying on the counter when Tsukishima picking on a phone from his publisher. He can't maintain a sudden urge to slice himself._

_He slices himself. Slice, slice, slice, slice, unconsciously creating so many slices._

_When finally Tsuki found him, the blonde just shook his head, saying "My bad…" and carrying the half – conscious Roppi as he grabbed his medical kit._

"Which one?" Roppi asked, bleary – eyed as Tsuki finished his bandage.

"Vega, Deneb, and Altair," Tsuki's large finger pointed one by one.

They're sitting on the grass, breezing wind was just the only sound overtook their silence.

"Roppi – san," Tsuki called.

"Uh?" Roppi replied.

"I… I'm sorry for leaving a knife like that, my bad," Tsuki apologized. "But, I… lately, I noticed "that" bad habit of yours is decreased."

Roppi fell silent.

"I… I don't know since when I… I'm chasing you," the eyes behind a spectacles reddened.

'That's… my line too,' Roppi thought hesitantly.

"Bbb..Bbbutt," tsukishima stammered. "D… Don't think that there's no one loved you, I… your angry face, your rarely smiling face, your voice… I… I loved them all! Roppi - san, I... loves you!

"Wha-" Roppi stuttered, didn't expecting it would turned out like this.

"AH! I've said it! What should I do what should I do, duh…?" Tsukishima covered his flushed face panickly with his hands.

Roppi is shocked, but can't help chuckling upon seeing the clumsy blonde's reaction.

"You know, you should say, 'Would you like to be mine?'" Roppi chuckled.

"R… Really?" Tsuki peeked from his large fingers. "W… Would you like to be mine, Roppi – san?" Tsuki said, seeming like drowning all of his energy.

"I do, Tsukishima," Ropp replied, quicker than he thought.

"D… Sorry? Did I hear it wrong, Roppi - san?"

"No. I… I do love you, Tsukishima, and drop that '-san' off."

The blonde male overjoyed, as they're embracing each other while the raven one embarrassed.

They're lying there, watching the summer triangle in the night sky.

"Get this well very soon, and never done this again, will you?" Tsukishima smiled and kissed Roppi's arms. This time, Roppi's face turned in a same color like his crimson eyes.

"A lover's kiss wasn't that way, Tsukishima," Roppi smirked, still blushed as he lifted his blond lover's face, kissing his lips gently.

"…..!"

"But, I like both kisses," Roppi smiled.

.

.

.

Yeah!

Second TsukiRoppi XD!

I began to worship them more than others kya~!

An idea of this popped up in my mind while I'm typing ShizuVoro fic, and listening to "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" by Supercell (Bakemonogatari's ending theme).

I've done the Fairy Tail version of this song, and suddenly thought that if I could done it in Shizaya' way, and finally found that Tsuki and Roppi would fit it best~!

So, whatcha think? Just click the button down hereeee….


	8. Chapter 8 TsukishimaxHachimenroppi 3

DRRR! AlterEgo c8

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

T : Biting Habit

R : T

Date : 02/06/2011 created XD~

P : TSUKISHIMA Shizuox HACHIMENROPPI Izaya

D : I didn't own DRRR! or the picture.

W : MXM, no lemon, fluff? Error grammars.

Link : zerochan .net/528546

.

_Biting Habit_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Tsukishima is known for his white scarf, spectacle, postman bag, and a piece of red paper stickin' out from his lips.

Tsukishima were a peaceful man, diplomatic, and patient, while his lover, Hachimenroppi, impatient and prefers to explain everything by actions.

On a sunny day, like usual, Hachimenroppi would waiting for his lover' walking home from his work, waiting at the bus shelter, and walks home together. From afar, Tsukishima would waved and smiled to him, with his glasses, spectacle, scarf, postman bag, and… that red paper.

"Waiting long?" he smiled.

But the smaller man wasn't answering, instead, snatched the red paper away from Tsukishima.

"I hate this habit," Roppi exclaimed.

"Wh- Sorry, Roppi, I'll try to banish that habit-"

"No need to do."

"But-"

"I just hate that habit when I'm going to do this-" Roppi pulled his scarf, tip-toe-ing and leaned forward…

To kiss his blonde lover.

"R…R…Roppi…" the blonde stuttered, flushed.

"I'll snatch the paper just when I feel I like it…"

"O…Okay, you may do that whenever you want to… to…" Tsuki's ear reddened.

""When I feel like to kiss you?" Roppi's now blushed.

"B… Okay," Tsuki tried to smile when he blushed furiously. "Th.. Thanks for the kiss," he hugged Roppi tight.

"No need to thanks," Roppi smiled. "It's your birthday kiss."

"T…Thanks, Roppi," Tsuki hugged him tighter.

"Let's go home," Roppi pulled the blonde. "Bbb. Because it's your birthday, may I top?" he flushed.

"A- Anything for you," Tsuki smiled, flustered, carrying his lover in bridal style.

.

..

.

.

OMG I'm fujoooo lol

Look, look, TsukiRoppi again~

Man, third TsukiRoppi XD I'm reaaaally onto them :p

They're just sooooo cuteeee together!

And, oh, I just realized that I'm not really into TsugaruPsyche because I cant help getting jealous with Psyche T_T I loved tsuagru the most!

As from Delic, he's too playboy for my taste O_O but I loved him being with Hibiya~! w~

Shizu-chan is an exception; he's the top of my chart! YAY SHIZAYA~! *shot*


	9. Chapter 9 DelicxHibiya 2

DRRR! AlterEgo c10

Eighth DRRR! Fic XD~

T : Dreams

R : T

Date : 13/06/2011 created XD~

P : white – pink suited host and a prince wannabe

D : I just own my own notes and laptop~!

W : MXM, no lemon, fluff? Error grammars. Picturing an "angelic" Delic as a host.

.

_Dreams_

2011 © Freya

DuRaRaRa! © Narita Ryohgo

.

.

Track (1) - Heiwajima Delic.

.

Everyone knows Delic, Heiwajima Delic, as the number one host in ikebukuro, and the twins of Ikebukuro's Fortisimo, Heiwajima Shizuo.

As the number one host, he's always on his busy schedules, and rarely has a "free night".

Hold on, even all people knows his fame as the number one, none of them knows the fact that, Heiwajima Delic was still, yes, _**no misread or mistype**_, still a _**virgin**_ boy. And actually, none of the hosts in Ikebukuro was a virgin.

He possess a good – looking appearance, deep baritone voice which had melt any woman he met, well – toned tan – colored body, a pair of strong and sharp magenta eyes capable of shooting a seductive gaze, poisonous sweet – cavities flirting words, and both intelligence and elegance. Both men and women are always appraise him and chasing him for a very high price, only for a couple hours with the white – pink suited man.

Maybe people often asked, why do his clients is always and always coming back, and, on top of that, with such huge offers they had?

If you ask Delic, he'll only shrugs it off, laughed and said, "It was my charm!" while winking his right magenta orb; because, none of his host colleagues knows that "the number one" Delic was still haven't got laid at all. But, in reality, the things that made his clients runs over him, because they was beyond curious about "how to get on the bed with Delic", as none of the pretty and curvy ladies nor the guys could do.

Deep inside himself, he was actually prohibited himself of doing such things, as he prepare for his "right one". It's not like he himself not wanting it. As a healthy man, he do have a deep, strong urge to did such things (other than jerking off to get rid his morning wood, he says) and there's many chances opened to him, as there was so many high quality ladies over him, with their seductive bodies and else. But still, he's patiently keeps himself for "his right one".

All he yearn is a lady with a long, silky raven hair with fairly feminine attitude, and, if only he could add, cute and a bit spoilt. Maybe a bit queeny would do better.

None of the world knows that, his mate would be a short raven haired, queeny and slender _prince_ wannabe named Hibiya.

.

.

.

Track (2) – Orihara Hibiya

.

Anyone knows Orihara Izaya, the (insane) cool informant resident in Shinjuku. But, maybe not his secret twins named Hibiya. Izaya was a famous informant with deep red slanted eyes, dark and twisted personality, and cunning behavior like a sly phanter or a snake.

Hibiya is a hidden twins of Izaya, who had a pair of mocha eyes with queeny – like attitude, proof of his obsession of himself being a prince, which in fact, he was just only one of the Orihara family' sons (which was none of them belongs to a royality).

His obsession leads him wore a brown cape and a golden – colored metal crown, plus his obsession over horses, as he kept one gray – colored named Albert, much to his twin brother's dismay as Izaya dislikes animals (in their house).

He was a bit childish, but one will found him cute if he throws up his "queeny" attitude below the surface. He enjoys enslaving people and called them "peasant" or "commoner", much to (again) Izaya's dismay, despite the red – eyed one's love for humanity, as if he was their prince (which in fact, none of his hopes are true).

As he's thought of himself as a prince, he's dreaming about a princess, blonde – haired one with creamy skin, with a little shy antics and blushing cheeks, ah, maybe a tsundere one will do! And, oh, she should like pink!

And, like his future mate, none of the world knows that his mate would be a "he"… Maybe the part of pink – liking and blonde part was true, but not the tsundere (as Delic is mostly (and exacly) considered a kuudere), creamy skin and blushed cheeks (because, he didn't know that the one who will be blushing much is himself), and so on, as a certain bold, tan - skinned host will do.


End file.
